Clexa one shots
by Go Hump an Oven
Summary: One shots based on songs that give me Clexa feels. There will be two or three little stories to a chapter. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, after the newest episode of** ** _The 100_** ( **season 3 episode 7), I wanted to do some one shots based off of some songs that I get Clexa feels for...So, enjoy, maybe.**

1) 1) _Everyone's Waiting – Missy Higgins_

Everyone's waiting on me, the decision is hard. Do I betray the one I love just to make my people happy? Do I ever get to be happy? Do I ever get the chance to put me first, or will it be this way until I die?

"Heda," Indra came into my tent. "Your orders?" she bowed before me as she asked.

"Attack." I said, my face showing no emotion. I had to wipe out the sky people, before they attacked us. I had to turn it all off, my heart, my morals, just to make my people happy, to make my people feel safe.

"Sha, Heda." Indra bowed again, leaving my tent.

"I am sorry, Clarke." I whispered to no one.

2) 2) _You Had Me From Hello – Kenny Chesney_

After Costia I swore I would never show any weakness, I would never put someone in danger again. I failed at my unspoken promise the moment she came into my tent, looked me in the eyes, and demanded we talked.

Three years later we are dancing at our wedding. Apparently weddings are a thing among the sky people. After our dance we sit, I hear a tapping next to me, when everyone became quiet Clarke stood up.

"Thank you, everyone here tonight." She smiled. "I am so lucky to be sitting next to this amazing woman, a woman I now get to call my wife." She looked over at me, offering her hand to me; I took it and stood with her. "Lexa, my love, I am so happy to have you in my life. Today, I married my best friend, today also the start of a new era. Not only are our lives now one, but also our people become one. So my people fest, drink, and party!" Everyone cheered as Clarke and I sat down. "Don't drink tonight _Heda_ , I want you to enjoy my plans for after the party, baby." She whispered in my ear. Tonight will be our first time, my first time with anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Good Enough – Evanescence_**

For the first time in my life I feel like my feelings are valid, like I matter, like I'm good enough. Clarke makes me feel again, makes me love again. We come from different worlds. She is the daughter of a doctor and a scientist; I am the girl from "the wrong side of the tracks".

I was pulled out of the hallway into an unused classroom and kissed passionately. "I can't wait until we can tell everyone about us, baby." Clarke said, smiling as she pulled away from me.

"Is that a good idea?" I looked at her with concern in my eyes. "That kid Bellamy is in love with you, he'll kill me."

She smiled at me, "Bell is like my brother and I love _you._ We have been dating for two years, it's time people knew." She started blushing; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small diamond ring. "I wanted to do this after we told everyone about us, but, will you marry me?"

I was beyond surprised, "You want to marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Reckoning – Halestorm_**

"Where is her?" I screamed as I walked around Polis. "Where is that son of a bitch?!"

"Who are you looking for, dear?" An older lady stopped me. I calmed at her touch, she reminded me of Lexa.

"Ma-am, I am looking for Titus, have you seen him?"

She pointed to the medical tent. I thanked her as I ran off. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled at Titus as I clocked him in the jaw. "You shot my girlfriend!" I screamed as he lay on the ground.

"Clarke, leave him alone, he will be dealt with." Lexa said from behind me, I turned, shocked to hear her voice, I thought she was dead. "Come to me, Clarke."

"Lexa." I walked to her, sitting on the edge of the bed she was on. "I thought you were dead." I started to cry as I caressed her cheek. "I want him dead, Lexa; he could have taken you from me. I can't lose you. I can't." I sobbed.

Lexa just kept looking at me; she started to cry as she put her hand to my cheek. "Do what you must, nobody here will stop you. Ai hod yu in, Klark."

 **A/N: There might be a part two to this one…**


End file.
